


My Favorite Delusion

by Chelseadaggz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseadaggz/pseuds/Chelseadaggz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and The Charmings are left more than confused when, after breaking a love curse that had been placed upon Emma & Regina, the pair don't share in their joy...had it really been such a curse after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank god that's over with..." she breathed out on a laugh, not quite convincing but enough, just...enough. With her eyes forward, her attention non-existent as she remained within her thoughts, she didn't catch the furrowing of the blonde's brow as if in disagreement, she only caught the nodding of a head in her peripheral, an uncomfortable kind of nausea growing with Emma's concurrence.

"Yeah," the blonde swallowed hard, her own gaze falling to the hands wringing in her lap, "thank god."

All were studying the pair carefully, both remaining on the floor, sitting up, their breaths finally caught after hitting the deck pretty hard. Henry's eyes flickered between both of his mother's. His mind, as always, was working over-time, desperately trying to understand what had happened. They would've wanted the spell broken right? They needed to get back to themselves; to their real lives...it would've been cruel to leave them within the clutches of such a terrible enchanted delusion...right?

Snow, standing as always beside her equally confused husband, felt strange, a stirring within her stomach that had her squirming on the spot. Emma was happy...wasn't she? She was free now from whatever enchantment had taken hold of both her and Regina, so why did she look so...so sad? It had been true that, during the past week, the pair had been practically glowing, clear effects of the curse they had fallen under. Instantly the Charmings' had begun working on a way to stop it, to break the spell and save their daughter but Snow had faltered on more than one occasion. The first being in the diner, the pair's first outing as a couple. Many had stared, whispers and rumours instantly spreading throughout the place but neither had cared, they'd only had eyes for each other. It had been as they had sat talking in a back booth, that Snow had heard it for the first time in so long. Laughter, Regina's laughter...as melodious as it had always been and so freeing,  _so_ beautiful a sound that the former princess had almost called their spell breaking off...but she hadn't.

Regina seemed to be the first to snap out of her thoughts with a clearing of her throat as she stood on slightly shaky legs, Emma following her lead. Dark eyes took in those around her, the dim light of Gold's shop allowing her a little protection, the change in reality making it harder to pull her walls back up around her, especially after being so open the past seven days.

Gold himself looked a little confused, his brow furrowed as he watched his former student, almost captured in the tiny movements in her expression; the hardening of suspiciously glossy eyes had him tilting his head gently to the right as he studied her.

"Well," the brunette stated with a voice steadier than what she actually felt, "if that's everything, I think I will be taking my leave"  _without Emma..._ it was practically like a knife to her chest as she tensed and let the thought simmer for a long moment before turning to her previous mentor. "My thanks Gold," she then turned to Emma, wide green eyes leaving her mouth gaping, unable to find words, sarcasm, anything biting to say to the woman so instead she turned to find her son standing within his Grandmother's embrace, both watching her intently, Snow's arms wrapped tightly around Henry's shoulders as he let his hands grip her wrists lightly, his arms dangling down. "It was lovely to have you home this past week Henry..."

His chest constricted as he watched the pain flicker across Regina's features, it had been lovely. No matter the circumstances, it had been nice to be back in his old room, his old home, the place he had grown up in, the mother he had known and loved as a child had made some kind of return. Smiles and laughter had rebounded off the walls, girlish squeals and playful threats the soundtrack to a curse he wasn't sure had been so bad..."maybe I could, uhm...come over tomorrow?"

She smiled beautifully then; her eyes tear filled as she nodded in agreement. Emma couldn't help but just stare at Regina, not two hours ago the same warm smile had been aimed at her...

_"_ _You're staring dear"_

_Emma jumped slightly, she hadn't even noticed Regina's lips moving and she'd been staring hard enough. "I am not."_

_Chestnut eyes fluttered open slowly, a soft smile already playing at full lips as she took in the identical expression coming from the pillow opposite, a contented hum escaping closed lips as she breathed deeply, her morning fill. "Not that I can blame you."_

_The blonde couldn't help but laugh at Regina's cocky smirk, her eyebrow's rising in challenge "oh? And why's that?"_

_The older woman laughed gently, her hand moving to brush strands of wayward gold from alabaster skin, her palm soft and warm against Emma's cheek "who wouldn't want to wake next to me?"_

_"_ _Ah," Emma whispered as she inched closer on her pillow to Regina, the former Mayor's arms outstretching in order to pull her lover closer, hands interlocking on Emma's pillow, "I believe we are, for once, agreed Miss Mills." Their noses were touching now, Emma's index finger tracing the brunette's features as she so often did," "for that is all I desire for the rest of my life."_

"I would love that Henry," Emma was able to brush away the tear that had been about to fall as she looked away from the group, finding it hard to swallow around the rising lump within her throat. She was free of the love spell that had been placed upon her and Regina and had been pulled back to reality by her parents...so why were the feelings still flowing through her veins? The love that had been supposedly fake still close to the surface and still so goddamn strong?

* * *

Regina's feet were silent as she padded barefoot through her home, the place had always felt empty without her son's presence but now...now it was almost unbearable, suffocating even.

_I can still smell her..._ she groaned inwardly at the realisation but it was far from a sound of annoyance, more of longing and of grief. Was this her mourning period? Was this her time to grieve something that had never been real in the first place? She could still feel the woman's presence, still feel her there as though sitting within a room of the mansion, waiting for Regina to return simply because all that she desired was her company...

_"_ _Get your ass in here right this second!"_

_Regina rolled her eyes as she took a hold of the two steaming mugs of hot cocoa and moved into the living room once more, "I've been gone for two minutes Emma!" Laughter laced every syllable of her enthused reply, an adorable pout playing at the Sheriff's face._

_"_ _That's two minutes too long!" the blonde practically whined, not even realising the effect her words of need were having on the older woman's heart. Her pout morphed into a smile as she was handed her drink, the hot steam washing pleasantly over her face as she inhaled and took a first sip, the smile instantly falling from her face as she looked up to Regina with a furrowed brow. "You forgot my sugar."_

_The brunette turned to the woman beside her as she settled into the sofa, her lean legs folded beneath her as she blew on the liquid in her own cup, "you don't take sugar dear," she replied, confusion apparent in her low voice._

_"_ _I think you'll find I do," she smirked then as she tapped her lips expectantly, the older woman couldn't help but laugh as she leaned in to place a soft kiss upon cocoa flavoured lips._

_"_ _You're an idiot," she laughed out gently, allowing Emma to pull her tightly into her side, a finger instantly drawing circles upon the skin of her arm, something only the blonde knew she loved, "but I'm glad you're mine."_

* * *

"So that was weird huh?"Henry commented lightly as they entered the apartment, his mother had been strangely silent all the way home, her shoulders hunched over, her brow almost permanently furrowed.

She merely gave a non-committal grunt at what he assumed was supposed to be an attempt at an agreement.

"It was nice though…"

This had her attention instantly, she didn't turn but Henry saw the way her posture grew rigid, her body stiffening slightly as she waited for him to continue, to explain...

"I mean, I know what she's done…I know I'm supposed to hate her-"

"Henry," Emma whipped around at this, her eyes as hard as her tone, from his angle they looked a little glossy, the green a little distorted but surely not…"you are  _not_  supposed to hate her and anyone who tells you otherwise…" her jaw had clenched, her hands curled into fists digging into her thighs as she dropped herself onto the couch, a deep sigh escaping her lips as she attempted to sort through her own anger that her son believed he was supposed to hate his adoptive mother, that he shouldn't love her, shouldn't  _want_ to love her. The evening light cast a warm glow to her skin though she looked anything but.

"You miss her don't you" It was practically a whisper yet it carried across to her all the same, her hands came up to catch her heavy head, it shook as did her shoulders with her silent cries. "You're not supposed to hate her either you know" Henry commented as he moved to allow his mother her time to cry, knowing how similar they were in that respect.

He caught her soft response of "I know" before he closed his door only confirming his new belief that they should have left the pair well alone, fantasy or not…they were happy, they were loved.

* * *

She was crying…she  _didn't_ cry. She wasn't weak and she certainly wasn't vulnerable especially not where that damned saviour was concerned.

The salty drops mingled with the shower water as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass pane in front of her. It hadn't even stopped at wayward tears, she had actually sobbed, her ribs aching painfully from the heaving breaths she had taken in order to allow her cries to ring out through the empty mansion, her muscles straining with the force of her hacking breaths…so alone in a place that had been filled with laughter not even 12 hours ago.

_"I need to get up!" she laughed, her stomach clenching with her attempts to pull away from Emma's strong hold on her body. Lean limbs were like vines wrapped around her, their skin sticking together in places where the heat of their bodies mingled with the light sweat of a warm sleep._

_Blonde hair tickled olive toned skin as Emma nuzzled her head in deeper to Regina's neck, breathing in her soft scent as she held on tight. "Nuh uh, I need my girl in the mornings, you know that!"_

_Regina laughed in agreement as she relaxed slightly, the blonde's calling her 'my girl' always reducing her to contented mush. She always fought yet always succumbed to Emma's need for morning cuddles; it had been that way since…_

_The blonde leaned back with a frown as she felt a shift in her lover, releasing her with one arm she brushed back dark locks before placing a tender kiss to her neck. "You okay?"_

_"How long have we been together?"_

_"Regina wha-"_

_"How long have we been together?" Lean arms relaxed enough to allow Regina to turn and face her, concern and confusion etched all over her face. Her lingerie covered chest rising with her panicked breaths._

_"_ _Well uh…"_

_"When was our first kiss?"_

_"I-"_

_"Who said I love you first?"_

_"Regina, please you're-"_

_"When did you actually move in here?"_

_Emma was becoming overwhelmed now, Regina's fear rubbing off on her as she fought to remember anything about their relationship. The speed of the brunette's frantic questioning matched her beating heart._

_"All I know of us exists within these four walls…why is that?"_

_The blonde's head was shaking as she moved to sit up, the covers gathering around her waist as Regina mirrored her position, both staring at the wall in front of them. "I don't understand…why can't I remember anything?" Emma questioned, fear evident in her voice, "is…is any of this real?"_

_Regina turned to her then, eyes wide, "of course it's real," she implored though managing to sound as though trying to reassure herself just as much as the woman beside her. She grasped trembling hands, her head lowering to rest her forehead against them, Emma simply allowed the movement, dark eyes raking over the folded form of the brunette. "I…I love you?"_

_"Is that a question?" Regina's voice was thick with emotion, her lower lip trembling as she looked back up to Emma, dropping her hands in the process._

_"No…I…no" her voice steadied then as did her resolve, "I love you Regina, I know I do."_

_Tanned hands gripped the younger woman's face as she crashed their lips together in possibly one of the most passionate embraces they had shared, the taste of tears mixing with the essence of their love._

It was the last kiss they shared before all they knew was ripped apart, before every feeling they had for one another was completely shattered and lying broken before them…

She scowled in disdain at the memory of the Charming's practically breaking down her door in order to 'save' their daughter from the Evil Queen, rejoicing in their discovery of a cure, a solution, essentially dragging them both down to Gold's shop and taking away her happiness just as they always had…her  _happiness_ …yes, that's what Emma Swan was…she was her happiness.

* * *

"Why can't you take me?" Henry asked, his brow furrowed as he stood in the doorway of his mother's room. She was sat, her head hanging down, on the bed looking but not really seeing the magazine before her, she didn't see anything anymore, not even him sometimes.

Emma sighed deeply, her head lifting to look at him, green eyes reddened, his suspicions telling him it wasn't just from a lack of sleep. "Because..."

"It hurts too much?"

Her eyes closed and her head dropped once more at his assumption...but was it really an assumption when it was completely true? It did hurt, it was almost unbearably painful, even a month down the line,  _a whole month_. "Henry I-"

"She misses you too"

Her head snapped up at this, a smile painting his lips at the first sign of life his blonde mother had shown in the past few weeks since the love spell had been broken...but then it was gone again.

"You don't know that." But before he could even begin to explain it to her, his grandfather was calling him from downstairs.

With one last glance to his mother, he sighed before moving out of the room, an overnight bag flung over his shoulder, his parting words stirring something almost like hope in her heart. "She told me."

* * *

The smile of greeting that had been plastered upon her face before she had opened the door fell immediately at the sight of the man accompanying Henry home, "you are not welcome here."

The young boy said nothing and allowed his mother to pull him inside, the scent of her present in every crevice within the house, something he found he had truly missed since returning to the Charmings' apartment, something he knew his blonde mother also yearned for.

Unforgiving dark eyes bore into the man standing with the utmost expression of annoyance on his usually kind face, his jaw set firmly as he gazed steadily back at the woman before him, completely unfazed by the murderous gleam in her eyes.

"I was just making sure he got home safe," the prince held his hands up in surrender as he started backing away, his eyes rolling at her hostility, his departure almost patronising in its execution, it made her blood boil.

She snarled as anger roiled within her, he was the reason she felt like this, him and his precious little wife. "Well you've seen to that, now leave."

"Gods am I glad we broke that spell." He mumbled as he threw a withering glance at her. Instantly her features hardened even more, her son pushed behind her as she stepped over the threshold into the summers evening, a light breeze playing with dark strands though the air did nothing to cool her simmering fury.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me Regina," he replied steadily, he had never been one to back down from her, "Emma deserves far more than you" and as he turned he pretended he didn't see it...he didn't see the hurt that filled brown eyes, didn't notice the hard swallow she took, likely to stop the inevitable tears from falling and didn't catch the absolute heartbreak that washed over her features...he didn't see it, he didn't want to because he had seen it so much on his own daughter's face this past week because...well...what did that mean? It was a spell, a stupid spell that shouldn't have been cast...but their expressions, their eyes told so much more than just longing for companionship. In their eyes he saw so much of what he had felt himself when trying to find Snow, to find her and remain with her...what did that mean?

* * *

_I miss you..._

Sighing she pressed delete, watching the letters disappear before throwing her phone with a groan of frustration. She couldn't sleep, hadn't slept since the day the spell had been broken. It was impossible, she'd tried simply sleeping with a pillow in her arms thinking it may just be the feeling of holding something that was causing her insomnia, no.

She bought one of those 'peaceful dreams' apps for her phone in an attempt to create soothing noises to drift off to, many just battered her bladder with the almost constant need to pee, damn waterfalls.

She had exhausted practically every option before accepting that nothing but Regina would cure her, the feeling, the smell, the heat from the woman being all she could imagine yet never feel properly, she'd feel ghost like touches, memories, smell faint traces of the brunette on certain items of clothing that would allow her to at least grow sleepy but her own scent would often take over before she could fully sleep, cruelly reminding her that she was indeed alone.

She was going to go insane, she could barely function in the mornings anyway and now...well now all she thought about was Regina. What was she doing? Who was she talking to? Was she missing Emma? Of course she wasn't...was she? Henry said she was...

Was she laughing still? And at who's lame jokes if not Emma's? She truly was driving herself mad and it certainly did not go unnoticed by those around her.

The blonde would often catch Henry studying her, his face full of concern and sometimes she swore she would catch the slightest hint of guilt. Mary Margaret was doing all she could to distract her, walks along the beach talking about things that Emma could recall yet never truly remember, cooking, movie nights...all things Emma enjoyed but spent the entire time wishing Regina was beside her, flicking flour as they cooked pastry together, holding her hand as they strolled along the beach on a warm night, cuddling and stealing kisses whist watching movies...but she wasn't. She was lying alone in bed, eyes wide open and mind looping around the same dark features, the familiar sultry voice, and her heart yearning for one she now believed she may truly love.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well," Emma began, her eyebrows knit together in concentration as her mouth lifted in one corner, the picture of contemplation as she drew irregular patterns upon the skin of Regina's taut abdomen, her chin resting upon her forearms with her body slotted between the brunette's slim legs. "She wouldn't be in to all that princess crap," her head bobbed up and down with Regina's chuckle, a wry smile colouring her own features as her eyes flicked up to find the older woman looking at her with nothing short of adoration, slim fingers stroking through blonde locks._

_"She would have your colour eyes," Regina commented, the sunlight streaming in through the window hitting emerald orbs just right, "it would be a crime for her not to."_

_Those same eyes crinkled in the corners with the blonde's smile, a pink tint rising within her cheeks, "as long as they were your shape," she gave back just as softly, "I love your eyes…" her own dropped as both fought against the self-conscious feelings that still rose within them, "they always tell me what you're feeling, what you're thinking."_

_The hand within her hair stopped momentarily as Regina's finger came to push her chin up in order to look at her again, "and what are they telling you now dear?"_

_The blonde could only smile in response as a lump rose within her throat, the sheer feeling of having someone love her as much as Regina did was overwhelming. The brunette knew and therefore simply continued stroking through blonde locks. "She'd have to have your hair as well dear," she carried on as though there was no break, no pause and for that Emma was grateful, "I think I'd just want a mini you."_

_"Is one not enough?" Emma laughed then, her eyebrows raised as she placed a kiss to Regina's stomach before crawling up towards the headboard in order to lay beside Regina once more._

_Dark eyes looked her over, a gentleness within them that still astounded Emma even though she knew her own eyes held just as much love for the woman opposite her. "Oh one is certainly enough for me my love," she laughed gently, her hand coming to rest upon the blonde's smiling cheek, her thumb stroking soothing lines across the smooth skin, "but could you imagine how beautiful that child would be?"_

_"As long as she is ours," Emma turned her face momentarily to place a kiss to Regina's palm, "she will be beautiful no matter what she looks like."_

_"Mom?" Henry froze in the doorway as he looked upon the two laying together in the bed, his eyes going wide at the sight of them lying so close, legs tangled as though completely normal…the more surprising thing was that they remained that way, even with him standing there, no explanation, no nothing._

_"And she will know that you're supposed to knock before barging into a room," Regina laughed as Emma sighed and threw her legs over the bed in order to stand but not before placing a sweet kiss to the brunette's temple, followed by one to Henry's forehead as she made her way out of the room, "morning kiddo."_

_His mouth opened once before closing again, the action repeated twice more before his mother came to stand before him with a furrowed brow, "Henry?" she asked, leaning down slightly in order to meet his gaze, "sweetheart, what's wrong?"_

_"I…you…" he continued to gape much to his brunette mother's bewilderment, "she…"_

_"Are you feeling okay honey?" her palm came to rest upon his forehead, her brow furrowing deeper as she attempted to detect any kind of rise in his natural temperature, "are you sick?"_

_"Sick?" he blinked as though trying to pull himself from his confused haze, "yeah…" he nodded slowly attempting to figure out what the hell was going on, "yeah, I think I might be."_

He sighed deeply as he stared down at his mug of hot cocoa, the steam having long since disappeared along with the heat and ability to consume the drink once he had fallen into his thoughts. He hadn't understood it, had passed it off as a simple trick of the mind. They hated each other…well, if he were to be honest, they had stopped hating each other quite some time ago. In fact, in recent times, they had been more than civil with each other, he could have almost referred to them as friends…

"Is there something wrong with the drink Henry?"  
He startled slightly at the addition of the voice, his eyes falling upon Ruby standing beside his table, a slight look of concern on her face as she awaited his response with raised eyebrows.

"The?"

"The drink," she laughed though it was filled with a certain nervousness, a point of her finger had him looking to the cup he had been mindlessly playing with, "the same one you've been caressing for the past hour. I'm as much a fan of Granny's cocoa as the next person but…" she trailed off hoping to see just a hint of a smile on his face. When it didn't appear, when his gaze only remained on the mug she slid into the booth opposite him. "What's going on with you lately, hmm?"

He shook his head a little as he bit at his lip, "you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," was her instant answer, the cup pulled from his hands, his eyes following it's journey across the table, lingering momentarily before they fell to his hands once more. "Henry," he looked up to find the waitress looking more serious than he had ever seen her, round eyes filled with a gentle plea, "let me at least try to understand."

It was with a quick look around the, almost empty diner, to ensure he was able to talk openly that he made his mind up, a deep sigh escaping his lips. "I think my Moms are in love." He watched the surprise crossing Ruby's face, the way her lips parted with her shock, her eyebrows raising a fraction as she let the words rebound through her mind, "see," he said tiredly, "told you that you wouldn't understand."

"Just," she got out, her mind buzzing with the new information, "just give me a second to process here Henry." She shook her head back and forth as she looked at him, "you've got to understand how crazy that sounds right?"

"Crazy," Henry repeated through a mirthless laugh, "yep, I guess so."

"Henry I-"

"Whatever."

Her heart dropped as she watched the boy grab his school bag before sliding out from the booth, tears rising to her eyes mirroring the ones she was sure she glimpsed in his own. "I'm such an idiot." It was with a deep sigh and a sense of nausea in her stomach that she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Emma's number, hoping that Henry wasn't too hurt.

* * *

"Is Henry here?"

Snow looked up from the child in her arms to find Emma standing in the doorway, her key still in the apartment door, chest heaving with heavy breaths as she looked around the room with hope.  
"No sweetie," she replied with a furrowed brow, sitting up straighter on the couch as worry began building within her, "I thought he'd gone to see you after school when he didn't come back right away."

The blonde let out a heavy breath as she seemed to slump momentarily, her head shaking as she worried her lip, "Ruby said he was with her, talking about…" she looked at her mother, the woman's eyebrows raised in question, "about stuff and then he just ran off." she finished, she couldn't tell Snow what her son had been suspecting nor what Ruby now knew, "she said he was pretty upset."

The brunette's face contorted in sympathy then at the news of her grandson, "well, have you tried Regina's?" she suggested, her tone light though the weight within the words was bearing down upon her heavily. She had seen the way Emma had been recently, ever since they had broken the spell, had watched the light slowly dimming within her daughter the longer she spent away from the brunette. She didn't have to like it but she was sure, now more than ever, that something had to be done about it. "Maybe he went there?"

Green eyes were wide with a certain sense of fear, apprehension at having to see the brunette. They had managed to avoid each other those past few weeks, not an easy feat in a town as small as theirs but with Regina now sending and receiving all paperwork through David and Emma working mainly the night shift, they'd managed it…"maybe…" she finally answered at having realised she had yet to speak. "Do you…" she began, her heart beating madly within her chest, "do you think I should call first or just…"

"Go over there," Snow replied, her tone a little terse though it didn't seem Emma had picked up on it. "You don't want to waste time making the call, just go over and see for yourself. I'm sure he'll be there."

She heard nothing after her mother's confirmation that she should just suck it up and speak to Regina in person. It did make sense, if, in the instance that Henry wasn't actually there, at least they could form some kind of plan in order to find him…together.  
"You're right," she spoke softly, a tight smile on her lips to keep her mother's suspicions at bay, though she didn't know of what was already burning through the brunette's mind. "I'll call you when I've found him."

* * *

Her hands shook as she braced her weight upon the ceramic basin, her stomach burned, the muscles tight from overuse. She was sweating, burning practically though she was shivering violently, her whole body trembling, her breaths running ragged as she attempted to calm herself. It had come over her quite suddenly, the nausea, the trembling, the pain within her chest so intense she had almost blacked out from it. It was disconcerting to say the least.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of knocking at her door, her head feeling heavy as she attempted to lift it without succumbing to the dizzying sensation clouding her brain.  _Deep breaths baby_. She gasped as the words echoed within her mind, the voice certainly not belonging to herself. A ghost of a hand on her face, the feeling of hair being brushed behind her ear, a strong hand grasping her own… _Emma._

"Regina?"

The voice was faint, barely audible and certainly not had she actually been able to make it up the stairs and into her en suite bathroom, but she hadn't, she was currently downstairs, the meal she had been preparing most likely spoiled now, the tea sitting on the counter most definitely over-brewed.

The knock rang out again, a little louder though still a polite volume. Her heart was pounding even more so now, her fever running even hotter at the thought of the woman standing on the other side of the door, the woman she had not seen in so long yet could still picture so vividly, every single detail down to the cluster of freckles marring her right hip.

"Regina?" she sighed deeply, the heavy breath leaving her a little light headed again though the dizziness was certainly fading somewhat, clearly Emma wasn't leaving until she opened up. It was with a, still, trembling hand that she rinsed her mouth out with a pitiful handful of water, the tiniest bit that she was able to keep within her cupped hand, before making her way out of the bathroom and down the foyer steps to her front door.

The breeze that came with the motion was as welcomed as it was uncomfortable, one last tremor shaking through her at the icy sting of the summers air… _strange._  The thought soon disappeared when green eyes met her own, blonde hair swinging over the younger woman's shoulder as she turned around to look at the opened door and the brunette standing just before her. Dark eyes struggled to remain open as the scent of vanilla and something that was so completely Emma Swan washed over Regina, an ache in her stomach as she realised the same scent within her home was so much weaker now, almost gone.  
"Miss Swan," she cursed the tremble in her voice, a small clearing of her throat to allude some kind of illness perhaps though neither bought the lie, "what can I do for you?"

In all honesty, she was screwed from the moment Regina opened the door, they both were and they both knew it…the only thing to do now though, it seemed, was to battle through and pretend that standing so close, so near was not tearing them both up inside, was not eating them alive where they stood with fingers itching to reach out and touch, with arms aching to be filled with the feeling of the other woman. "I…uh," she stammered briefly, her brows furrowing as she took a quick second to look at Regina, the sheen covering her forehead, the paleness to her skin, something akin to pain hiding within chocolate orbs. "Are you…are you okay?"

The concern coming from the blonde, the knowing within her eyes as she studied her from the porch, had the residual nausea still lingering in Regina's stomach doubling.  _No, I'm not okay_ , she wanted to say, to cry, to sob into Emma's shoulder,  _something's happening to me and I'm scared_. "I'm fine," was the eventual answer, wrong on so many levels and it seemed the blonde was about to point that out, her mouth opening in preparation to challenge the brunette, to deny her claim and get to the bottom of what was really wrong…but she didn't, she just closed her mouth and nodded, a tight smile adorning her face. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, yeah," Emma exclaimed, her head shaking as she brought herself out of her haze, the reason for putting herself through this torture coming to the forefront of her mind, "please tell me Henry's here?" green eyes looked past Regina's frowning form as though expecting to find Henry walking from the kitchen, some kind of healthy, yet somehow still delicious, snack in his hand courtesy of Regina.

"No…" Regina watched the younger woman's face fall in disappointment, "I thought tonight was your night? He knows the schedule well enough." The word 'schedule' left a bitter taste in her mouth, a reminder that they shared a son yet not together, not anymore. By the look on Emma's face, the same could be said for her.

"He does know," she sighed, a groan bubbling within her, "he always stops at the diner to grab a quick hot chocolate but…"

"But?" Regina pressed, the way Emma trailed off leaving a feeling of unease settling within her that had nothing to do with her apparent illness.

Another deep sigh left the blonde's lips as she lost her own internal battle, Regina had to know the truth, there was no two ways about it. "He's been a little upset these last couple weeks." She braced herself for the onslaught of demands from Regina, wanting to know why her son had been sad without her knowing something was wrong…it didn't come.

"I suspected as much," dark eyes looked past the blonde, landing on the neatly trimmed hedge outlining her garden though it was clear she was lost within her own mind, "he's been somewhat…detached lately."

Emma nodded in agreement, her own gut churning at the reality that she hadn't done more to help her son adjust to what had happened. He'd been the adult, the most mature out of them all choosing not to ignore what had happened, instead wanting to talk about it, to discuss it and find some way of rectifying the haze that had fallen over them all as a result yet she'd denied him every time, choosing only to wallow in her own self-pity. "Ruby must have noticed too," she began explaining, chocolate eyes falling upon her once more, the gaze leaving her skin tingling. "She said he told her something…unexpected" was the only word she could use to describe what Henry had said, Regina's brows understandably furrowing in confusion as she indicated with her hand for Emma to elaborate, "he said that…"

"Before I reach my 90's, Em."

Both sets of eyes widened at that, the slip up being the first verbal confirmation of the time they'd spent together.  
 _"And you'll still be beautiful, even when you're wrinkled and saggy._ " had been Emma's response, the words clearly echoing throughout Regina's mind, her dark eyes misting as she closed her eyes momentarily, a hand moving to steady her in the doorway before she took a deep breath and looked at the blonde once more, green eyes just as despairing though, thankfully, she chose not to comment any further…she didn't need to however, not with the potency of her next statement.

"He said that he thinks his 'Moms love each other'" she quoted, her whole body practically vibrating as she watched for Regina's reaction, the parted lips, a soft exhalation of ' _oh'_  and a lone tear escaping Regina's eyes not being the reaction she had expected. "…yeah." was all she could respond with.

She was speechless, her son's perceptiveness being something she would never get used to. "But…" she began, her voice thick with the emotions she couldn't hide even if she tried. Emma knew her, from their week together it seemed she knew her better than she knew herself sometimes, "but, he helped to break the-" she couldn't say curse, couldn't call it such a thing for it was the complete opposite, a blessing.

"Spell?" it seemed Emma couldn't either, her eyes glassy with her own tears, it hadn't been a confirmation but Regina had acknowledged their son's suspicions of their love and hadn't denied them, hadn't even begun to deny them. At Regina's nod she felt some sense of confidence returning to her, a feeling she hadn't had since the last time she'd left the mansion. "I guess he…I don't know," she shuffled awkwardly, her eyes falling to her feet as she mustered up the courage to speak, "I guess he kind of regrets it."

Regina's mouth opened to respond, her eyes trained solely on Emma's, burning through them right into her very being but it was just bad timing that, as she moved her lips to speak, the blonde's cell phone cut through her words.

Green eyes watched as the woman deflated, whatever she had been about to say completely dying as lean arms came to wrap around her body, her eyes falling to Emma's ringing pocket. If she hadn't been focusing on the fact that it may be about Henry, if she hadn't been too busy cursing whoever it was ruining the happiest few seconds she'd had in weeks, she may have noticed the trembling of Regina's hands as they gripped at her own forearms as though trying to keep herself together, she might have caught the flicker of blankness that crossed the brunette's face, as though she had completely checked out of her own body, dark eyes lighting with panic momentarily before she was able to shake the feeling off…but she didn't.

"You did?" Emma asked, her eyes lighting with a smile instantly as the caller seemed to get straight to the point, green eyes looking to Regina, the message within them clear as she smiled with relief, "where was he?" Henry was found, he was safe, he was okay. "Okay, I'll come get him now, okay, tell him thanks," she nodded though knowing the action couldn't be seen by her mother, "yeah, I love you too, okay…okay, I'm hanging up now, by Snow."

Regina's eyebrows were raised as she awaited the news she already knew, "he's okay then?"

Emma nodded with a smile, her eyes warm, "he was at his castle, a little upset but he's calmed down." Her smile dropped a little then, a nervousness creeping in as she toed at the ground, "I was thinking that after I picked him up, maybe I could uh…I could bring him here?"

The brunette's breath caught in her throat at the question, her natural instinct was to tell the blonde she didn't have to ask, that she knew she was always welcomed in their home…but it wasn't their home. She winced momentarily at the stab of pain building within her chest once more, a hand coming up to rub at the skin there, her fingers closing around her necklace as a cover. "I would really like that."

If she could have jumped for joy then she would have, if she could have hugged the brunette without scaring her then she would have but instead she simply smiled, gave a nod and began walking backwards, almost tripping a little on the way, cursing her clumsy genes as she righted herself on the pathway, sure she could make out a suppressed smirk on the older woman's lips though the pain within her eyes still remained, increased maybe…"I'll be back as quick as I can," she gave as, what she hoped could be, some kind of comfort. Regina was still hurting, hell so was she, but perhaps this could be the road to their healing.

She only caught the tight smile and nod thrown her way before she was turning to practically run to her car…if she would have taken the time to glance back maybe she would have caught the hand now abandoning the pretence of playing with a necklace clutched over the brunette's, maybe she would have noticed the blue tinge creeping into lips pursed in pain…maybe she would have been quick enough to catch the woman before darkness overtook her and she fell to the floor, completely unconscious before she even hit the ground.

 


End file.
